Nordrasith
THIS CONTENT IS NOT YET IMPLEMENTED! SPOILERS BELOW! Nordrasith is the name of the upcoming zone in A Legend's Legacy: Rise of Grimbane. It is a bipolar continent found at the northern reaches of Outhria, containing mostly cold climates, but some temperate lands. It is the home of the Devil Plague and the evil Cursed. During the years it served as a part of the main continents by branch movement, before splitting due to tectonic frission. Since the primordial ages it was occupied by Old Ones and the Diodrasith Lords, before being ruled by the Avaros Bloodline which turned the lands into a manageable democracy, before Lucien Avaros' fall to Esquire that caused him to turn into the malevolent Grimbane; Nordrasith serves also as his throne and kingdom. History The Formation of Drasith More information may need to be added in this section. Plague of the Devil, the Cursed and the Uprising More information may need to be added in this section. During a time, a buried evil known as the Devil Plague poured out of the land, killing many inhabitants, and turning weak minded individuals into the Cursed, an undead, non-sentient group of entities. Their movements caused many deaths and violent sicknesses. Power of the Avaros After the fall of the Diodrasith empire, their artifacts were distributed along the lands themselves, only to be found by the legions of the Avaros Bloodline. These artifacts were used by mages for their intellect, and the others as a means of wealth, in order to establish an empire. Along with the olden kings of Elvador, who would pay visits, the kingdoms were a means of establishing the Elves as the greatest superpower of all time, before they created a democracy, preferring fair rule of the people over the usage of power and submissive control. The kingdom was ruled by Luciph Avaros, father of Lucien Avaros and grandfather of Lucius Avaros whom would be born later. The Fall of Lucien During a time, Luciph Avaros, king of Nordrasith, proclaimed his age and both his resignation as king of the faithful land, hoping to pass it down to Lucien Avaros, his son, in his adult years. Lucien, being on the continent for many years, has done a great deal of achievements, such as getting married to Valia Attano, becoming the greatest swordsman alive, surpassing the Two Kings, and fathering a son, named Lucius Avaros (who later becomes Deathix). However, when asked to rule, Lucien was nervous about claiming the position. Knowing his sullen reputation with the people of Etherheim and all of Nordrasith, Lucien at first wished to seize it for glory and kingship, but felt uncharismatic enough to take it. His wife, Valia, pursued becoming Queen of Nordrasith, wishing for Lucien to be her king and accompany the new path in their destinies. Lucien's inner turmoil caused him to go into a depression, running away from his future he saw in front of him. Running to Duskdrasith (now known as Duskpeak Pass), Lucien went to the Sacred Drasith Fountain, hoping to get his answers from beings above, or the ancient elven kings for guidance. The fountains ushered him to words of hope, proclaiming that he must become the hero and play the role of "king" and redeem the kingdom. Noticing a hazy green mist in the distance, he saw the clouds spread throughout the land and people around him falling unconscious. The Devil Plague was released again. Using an impromptu mask made of one of his armor pauldrons, Lucien ran back to the kingdom of Etherheim, noticing everyone fall around him. Seeing Lucius have recently left for Outhrend, he ran for Valia, who noticed her home ravaged by the corrosive mists affecting Etherheim. Valia was running short of breath and having massive veins form on her body. Several undead creatures, known as the Cursed, broke into the home, appearing as the former citizenship. Lucien pulled out his berge blade, and killed them, before noticing a scream from behind him, moving his blade in reflex. Lucien realized fast that he had just murdered his wife with the blade, her now glowing orange eyes dying as she falls. Lucien ran to the Etherheim Vault, reclaiming the runes of the Diodrasith, forming an ancient spell taught by Luciph to combat the poisonous mist. The mist sealed itself into the runes little bit by bit. The runes also waived off the devilish effects caused by the mist on the civilians, saving a hundred civilians. Realizing this, Lucien yelled to the heavens, noticing how he could've saved his wife from utter control. Damning the plague, Lucien in a fit of rage killed the four civilians standing in front of him. The others watching his actions called him a "murderer", and a waste of "existence". Lucien ran to the front of the lands of Deathheim by the Skullion Front, about to commit suicide. Unable to bring himself to murder his own body with his family's weapon, Lucien wept, calling himself a "coward" and acknowledging what the citizens think of him. His life before him flashed, noticing a dark, hazy mist in the form of a deathic angel. Esquire, wielding the Scepter of Stolen Death teleported before him, demanding Lucien a deal he could not "refuse by any means necessary." Esquire offered him the power to control his country and become what he must, in exchange for his soul and his complete obedience. Lucien took Esquire's advice as meaningful words from a "fallen angel" and perceived as words to encourage him to get his act together. Esquire, not taking "no" for an answer, strangulated Lucien with an apparitious hand, causing Lucien to cut the hand and Esquire's shoulderplate in self-defense. Esquire remarked on Lucien being a "tough, impressive individual", and ushered an incantation out of Lucien's soul, surrounding him in malevolent energies, and Lucien could hear his sanity screaming as he turned into the malevolent, evil Aspect of Death, Grimbane. Esquire becoming weak after the conversion fell in weakness. Grimbane infused him with power, making Esquire stronger again; Esquire tells Grimbane his future goals, to murder the bloodline and to establish a kingdom of death, as he lost everything. Kingdom of Death Esquire took Grimbane to the Devil's Crater in Duskpeak Pass, the source of the deadly Devil Plague. Esquire forced him to put his blade (enhanced with deathly energies) into the center of the crater, which infused it with deadly powers, such as absolute control of the Devil Plague itself. Travelling to the kingdom of Etherheim, Grimbane's influence killed the remaining civilization around him, transforming Etherheim into a poisonous waste of a city. Going to the throne room, seeing his father Luciph Avaros barely breathing, Luciph asked Grimbane (Lucien) if he could bring him his son. Grimbane only retorted "your son is right here" and held up his newly powered blade covered in the plague's energies. Manifesting the plague as a series of serrated blades covered in poisonous spikes, Grimbane threw all the knives and weapons from it at his father, causing him to cessate and violently bleed. As he yelled for help and asked for mercy, Grimbane's eyes glowed and the plague manifested itself into a titan-sized hand, choking Luciph and rupturing his veins as a fatal strike from his blade made his heart explode. Grimbane smiled at the occassion, but on the inside, his inner self as Lucien Avaros surfaced, crying at what he had done. Grimbane travelled further to Outhrend, remaining incognito. Seeing the lands of Avarosia (now known as Ebolaia), Grimbane subjugated the land with the plague, causing a near extinction of the population, and making the lifeforms demonic and infected. Going to the Grim Foothold, and seeing his son, Lucius Avaros, Lucius asked him (knowing it was his father) to stop and put his weapon down. Grimbane fought internally to not strike Lucius, but instead struck out his hand, tampering with Lucius' heart and transforming him into a demonic, skull masked individual, giving him new powers. Lucius only stated "thank you", before the God Council and their forces arrive on the instant, sensing Grimbane's presence. Grimbane fled the land, cutting Nordrasith from the continents, moving it north. His plans caused the lands to freeze in the north, volcanoes to rise on the Emberreach zone, and he raised a wall of crystal blood around Deathheim ruling the lands. His goal remains (with Esquire's will) to kill the Two Kings, and resurrect them as Cursed, ultimately ruling the world; as he still stands as a malevolent grandmaster swordsman. Geography Maps and Subregions *Deadshore (105-108) (5-man here) *Emberreach (105-111 Neutral Zone) (Nordheim located here) *Glass Cliffs (105-108) (5-man here) *Tumblor Plateau (108-111) (Audita Complex located here) *Blizzard Peaks (108-111) (Patch X-23 content) *Staljehm (111-114) (Patch X-22) *Gigashejm (111-114) *Duskpeak Pass (114-117) *Titan's Reign (114-117) (Death'Mras located here) *Evernight (114-120) (Patch X-24) *Deathheim (117-120) (Patch X-25, final zone) *Glaecings (120) (Patch X-21) *Isle of Living (120) (Majestic Staff/Bow Island, featuring World Boss) Quests There are well over a 1000 quests in Nordrasith, each of them ranging from trivial to very hard, some including groups and highly competent players. In LegendsCon III they stated that if a zone has "less quests" than it should have (take Evernight for example) then those quests will be more brutal and rewarding. Some quest-based achievements won't be available to be obtained (such as the Blizzard Peaks) from game drop due to the fact that patches in specific zones will add more quests. This is to get players into the game, then come back and continue their achievements. The Evernight is another example; it will have around 80-90 quests initally until the next content update. Deathheim, the final zone, won't be accessible due to the storyline, so it's achievement won't be obtainable until Patch X-25. Notable Characters *Vezan, a lich-esque Ourg who serves as the "Completionist" of the game. *Salmoneo Eus, the king of Glaecings, who will meet his fall from a White Scarves/Deathpool Legion offensive. *The Diodrasith Lords, a council of mighty emperors who had artifacts that caused the hell that became of the lands, including the creation of Grimbane in the past timeline. *Two unnamed Nords, ruling both the Arinord and Mjolnord clans. *A Saunoth lord, leader of the race that is an enemy of the "Nordlanders". *The "Evernight" *Grimbane, a malefic king of death, the ruler of Nordrasith. *Lucius Avaros, known as Deathix. Inhabitants Achievements *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Shore of the Dead]: Complete 102 quests in Deadshore. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Perforated]: Complete 107 quests in Glass Cliffs. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Feel The Burn]: Complete 115 quests in Emberreach, including the first encounter with Grimbane. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Hilltopper]: Complete 96 quests in Tumblor Plateau. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Nord's End]: Complete 88 quests in Blizzard Peaks. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Sat The Lords Have]: Complete 110 quests in Staljehm. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Go Gold, Gain Gigas]: Complete 100 quests in Gigashejm. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Death Isn't Silent]: Complete 130 quests in Duskspeak Pass, including the attack on the Devil Plague. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Ancient History]: Complete 141 quests in Titan's Reign, including the raid of all known Titan pillars. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [The Endless Evernight]: Complete 120 quests in Evernight. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [A Cold, Blackened Heart]: Complete 70 quests in Glaecings, including the 60 Neutral quests. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [We Come Back Alive]: Complete all 60 quests on the Isle of Living. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [At Death's Door]: Complete 150 quests in Deathheim, including the raid on Grimbane's fortress. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Nordrasith Loremaster]: Complete all related achievements. Notes Category:Continents